newmappingcommuntyfandomcom-20200215-history
Daniel Kolbin mapping roleplay
The mapping roleplay '''is a roleplay series produced by Daniel Kolbin X on his alt account, Daniel Kolbin. He uses mapchart.net to make the videos. The streams usually last for 3 hours. Seasons Season 1 Season 2 Season 3 Season 4 Season 5 Season 6 When will the series end? It's currently uncertain on which season the series would end. It has been intially proposed that Episode 3 of Season 4 would be the final episode, but it was scrapped later on. On Season 5 Episode 3, Daniel Kolbin said that the series should have at maximum 10 seasons. Current Map Notable non-participant characters '''VERTIGO VERTIGO (or V E R T I G O, previously LAGatiblivion) was known to be the one which created all the LAGs to play around with humanity. Then, he pretended to help humans to fight the Black by the end of Season 4. On the end of the season 5, it was finally revealed that he was nothing more than just a tyrant watching people suffer around the world, and then he was revealed to not be the true Uni-DeletorThe one which decides what should and what shouldn't be deleted from existance., as Dragon1954 was the real one. VERTIGO was finally deleted from the universe by Dragon1954 and the nations from Earth at Episode 3, and the world continued progressing normally. LAG The LAG was an evil entity which appeared in the final episode of Season 1 of the mapping roleplay. It has been created on Scandinavia and quickly conquered most of Europe and Africa, then nuked the rest of the world. The LAG was destroyed after Daniel sacrificed himself with an X-Bomb. At Season 2 Episode 3 At this episode, some participants of the game time-traveled to the point the LAG was created. The LAG on this universe could not be stopped, and with the corruption of time caused by the excessive time-travelling of the participants, the universe collapsed and the participants, along with Daniel, teleported to another universe with the exact same timeline. LAG 2 The LAG 2 appeared on Season 2 Episode 2, and was initially believed to be an impostor of the original LAG. The LAG 2 hacked Daniel's computer while conquering most of Asia and Africa. It was eliminated from existence following the detonation of a Time-Warp BombA unique type of bomb on which when detonated it reverses time (only on Earth) to 10 months before.. LAG AMBUSH LAG AMBUSH were multiple LAGs that were created on the end of Season 4, on LAGatiblivion's most powerful attempt to try to destroy humans. The LAG AMBUSH was destroyed by the TRINITY and LAGatiblivion surrendered on trying to conquer the world. NEO-LAG NEO-LAG was the most powerful of all LAGs and existed on Episode 2 of Season 5. It emerged on New Zealand and quickly took over most of the world. Once he tried to attack Caribbean, they were greatly disabled by the Joy Mutants. NEO-LAG merged with the newly-created White to take over all of the New World and was completely destroyed by the joy mutants (and VERTIGO) on the same episode. Dodecaplaneta Dodecaplaneta (previously SpatiboopDodecaplaneta was originally going to be called Spatiboop when Daniel Kolbin and Dragon1954 SFS were still discussing ideas for Seasons 3 and 4.) was a massive planet the size of the Milky Way Galaxy which was possessed by the VERTIGO and ordered to destroy the Earth with it's twelve moons, the most important being the LAGatiblivion (the main moon which was possessed by the VERTIGO). It was destroyed by VERTIGO on the end of Season 3. Black The Black was allegedly as powerful as the NEO-LAG and was created by Dodecaplaneta on the Earth on the Universe that the participants traveled into. The Black tried to destroy Daniel but failed and ended up disintegrated by an unknown reason (either deleted by VERTIGO, or destroyed by the detonation of an X-Bomb). Black II Black II was an strategy laid out by Dodecaplaneta on the end of Season 4. Dodecaplaneta wanted to destroy humanity in 7 months, but VERTIGO said it was too slow, and eventually, the VERTIGO eliminated Dodecaplaneta and the Black II became a state in Oceania known as the Lag. Joy Mutants The Joy Mutants are the indestructible unstoppable creatures that can kill everything and cannot be tamed. They were created by Leg Eater and were secure at the Caribbean, however after the NEO-LAG the Joy Mutants had spread over the New World. During the second episode of season 5, they destroyed the LAG, almost causing an end to the world but VERTIGO stopped the joy mutants from destroying the humans and their world. TRINITY TRINITY is known to be the entity which emerged from the Trinity Obelisk at Nevada. He used to control Nevada, then all of the US and later on would own California and Nevada until he was removed from the planet by VERTIGO because he didn't wanted to be on it anymore. White The White was a short-lived state that existed during NEO-LAG's time. It was absorbed into the NEO-LAG eventually. Lag The Lag was a nation which owned Oceania and had a strong classified army and was suspicious by all other nations. On Season 5, it was absorbed into the NEO-LAG after it was found out that it wasn't a real LAG. Streaming issues "Copyrighted audio" suspensions The first CASSI (Copyrighted Audio Stream Suspension Incident) occured on Season 1 Episode 2, on which Daniel Kolbin used a song from Alan Walker without his permission. This prompted him to use uncopyrighted audio in the later streams. The second CASSI was on Season 4 Episode 2, and it happened twice. Although Daniel Kolbin giving credit to the songs and sounds, YouTube might have confused it with copyrighted audio and blocked the stream, which annoyed Daniel. The third CASSI occured on Season 5 Episodes 2 and 3, and was pretty much for the same reason the second CASSI occured. STAGE TEN not working properly On episodes 2 and 3 of Season 3, Daniel experienced issues with STAGE TEN (his recorder) which caused both streams to end untimely. This resulted in the streams being split in half. On the first recording attempt of Season 5 Episode 1 on February 20, the stream lasted for only 19 minutes, and the rest of the stream aired on the next day. Software crashing On Season 2 Episode 2, which would last for 3 hours, had an abrupt end at 2 hours and 25 minutes of streaming. The reasoning behind this is because Daniel's chromebook crashed. This also happened on Season 3 Episode 2. References